As is known, the Christmas tree industry is growing in the South due to the shorter growing time required to produce a tree. This accelerated growth also requires frequent shaping of the trees which is not a problem in the Northern climates.
The present invention is a twin mounted double sided reciprocating shaping mechanism for shaping trees such as Christmas trees, and wherein the cutting mechanism can be suspended from a mobile vehicle of a suitable size and configuration which will supply a rotating motion by any conventional means and in turn rotate the shaping mechanism one half a revolution around a shrub or tree through a restricted swing universal joint attached between the cutting mechanism support frame and the conventionally powered rotating motion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a twin mounted double sided reciprocating shaping mechanism which is of such a length and configuration that a tree or shrub will be completely cut and shaped to form a cone by rotating said mechanism one half a revolution.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cutting and shaping mechanism which is double edged, and which when rotated in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise motion from its top will shear and cut off material in a generally conical path or configuration.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cutting and shaping mechanism which is mounted from a universal joint to provide an infinite degree of adjustment when the mobile vehicle is unlevel, and thus, have the cutting and shaping mechanism hanging with its center line axis plum or vertical.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a twin mounted double sided shaping mechanism wherein both the cutting edges of each cutting mechanism are bent in towards the center of an isosceles triangle to produce a combing operation when cutting. This bend is to be along the entire longitudinal center line of both cutting mechanisms. With this formation of reciprocating cutting, the twigs or branches are combed out into the cutting blades and fall to the ground and on the outside of the cutting path. Further, each of the twin cutting mechanisms are adapted to have an independent identical power source so mounted so as to achieve a balanced effect, thereby maintaining the center line of the acute isosceles triangle plum and vertical with respect to gravity.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a twin mounted double sided reciprocating shaping mechanism that is ruggedly constructed and relatively simple to manufacture and efficient in use.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a twin mounted double sided reciprocating cutting mechanism which is relatively inexpensive and wherein there is provided a novel and improved construction and arrangement of parts. The above and other features and objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains from the following detailed description and the drawings.